Mi Diario
by KaElIvIgO1994
Summary: Esta es una historia de lo que yo creo son los pensamientos de Ralph en el show y un poco más. Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad, por favor


**Mi diario**

 **Yo no soy dueña de Scorpion ni de ninguno de sus personajes, hago esto solo por diversión**

 **25 de Agosto de 2014**

Mi mamá me compró este cuaderno y me dijo que escribiera cuando sintiera que algo bueno ha pasado o solamente cuando estuviera de humor, no estoy seguro acerca de esto pero confío en ella así que lo intentare.

Primero: hoy fue mi primer día en mi nueva escuela, esta se parece a otras en las que he estado, hoy como tantas otras veces me siento solo, no puedo creer que no haya nadie en el mundo con quien yo pueda hablar, realmente hablar, alguien que me pueda entender; cada vez que alguien se me acerca para hablar conmigo las palabras me fallan y no digo nada, así que quien viene se va por las mismas.

Cuando mamá me vino a recoger después de la escuela y me pregunto por mi día, no pude decirle la verdad así que le dije que estuvo bien y ella solo me sonrío. Mi mamá tiene dos trabajos, ahorita está en el trabajo así que estoy con mi niñera, pero no hablo con ella tampoco.

Yo sé que soy muy inteligente, por eso no soy como los demás niños. Me gusta calcularlo todo, mi cabeza puede hacer cálculos sin tener que escribirlos y lo más importante no puedo procesar el contacto físico como cualquier otra persona, cada vez que alguien me toca, incluso mi mamá, yo me aparto o me congelo. Esa es la razón por la cual nadie sabe cuan inteligente soy, ni siquiera mamá y a veces me siento muy solo como que si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo como yo pero luego pienso en mi mamá, ella me ama lo sé, es solo que… no importa lo duro que trate de entenderme, no puede y me duele…. Bueno supongo que es todo por hoy.

 **19 de Septiembre de 2014**

Han pasado 3 semanas desde mi primer día de escuela, nada ha cambiado por eso es que no he escrito nada pero hoy la psicóloga intento hablar conmigo sobre porque soy tan callado pero, como siempre, no dije nada. La escuela llamó a mi mamá, puedo imaginar lo que le están diciendo porque ella ya ha tenido esta conversación en mis otras escuelas.

Aún no tengo amigos, de hecho debería estar durmiendo pero no puedo parar de pensar por la pregunta que la psicóloga me hizo y luego recordé que la última vez que escribí fue como poner mis pensamientos en papel para luego analizarlos y así pude dormir más fácilmente.

Debería ya irme a dormir antes de que mi mamá llegue del trabajo porque a ella no le gusta si me quedo despierto hasta tan tarde.

 **22 de Septiembre de 2014**

Es lunes de nuevo y yo en serio no quiero ir a la escuela, cosa rara mi mamá me dijo que no me llevaría esta semana, así que como no me podía dejar solo en casa, ella me llevó a su trabajo, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Desde que llegue tomé todo lo que pude para jugar ajedrez y espere, el chico que estaba arreglando el Wireless de repente vino y comenzó a jugar conmigo, pensé que estaba ganando hasta que él hizo un movimiento y de repente no supe que más hacer, mi mamá vino y le pregunto si le podía ayudar en algo, él le dijo que a quien debía ayudar era a mí, no entendí muy bien y creo que mamá tampoco, después recogió sus cosas y se fue diciéndole al señor Gianakos que no me gritara, yo estaba en verdad curioso y sorprendido porque nadie, aparte de mi mamá, había nunca hecho algo así por mí; también me sentí un poco triste a decir verdad porque probablemente no lo volvería a ver. Que equivocado estaba.

Una hora después lo vi entrar de nuevo con 4 chicos que ahora sé son sus amigos y unas personas del gobierno, empezaron a hablar de aviones cayendo del cielo y cuando mi mamá le pregunto a uno de sus amigos si pasaba algo en LAX yo me giré con curiosidad, pero no respondió porque el chico que jugo conmigo ajedrez empezó a dar órdenes a cada uno de ellos y me di cuenta de dos cosas, uno: sabía que sus nombres eran Sylvester, Happy, Toby y Walter, siendo el último el líder y quien jugó conmigo, y dos: que todos ellos eran como yo, gente muy inteligente.

Ellos empezaron a trabajar y a hablar acerca de la posibilidad y lo que pasaría en caso de que los aviones se cayeran, mi mamá les dijo que cuidarán su lenguaje pero yo note que ellos solo estaban estableciendo hechos. Luego Walter empezó a trabajar con la gente del aeropuerto pero no pude escuchar muy bien, lo único que entendí fue que ellos necesitaban el respaldo de un software y que Happy y Toby fueron a buscarlo, mientras tanto Sylvester vino a jugar ajedrez conmigo y gané.

Después de un rato Happy y Toby regresaron y aun cuando yo estaba perdido en cálculos escuché todo lo que decían, luego escuché a mi mamá y a Walter pelear afuera pero tenía una idea y tenía que dársela a Walter, de preferencia sin decir una sola palabra, así que solo mire como un avión pasaba por encima de nosotros y espere que lo entendiera.

Cuando Walter dijo que ningún lugar en la Tierra tiene lo que necesitaban yo pensé que él tenía razón pero ¿qué pasa con los aviones?, ellos deberían tener una copia del software al menos ¿no? Y Walter lo entendió, luego de una pequeña pelea con el Agente Gallo, Walter y sus amigos crearon un plan para llegar a tiempo a Klemmer Airfield, pero él no sería capaz de conducir y mejorar su programa al mismo tiempo así que alguien tenía que llevarlo allá y sabía que mi mamá era capaz de hacerlo, eso fue lo que intenté decirle cuando le di las llaves de nuestros carro, ella entendió, por primera vez en años ella me entendió.

En Klemmer Airfield ellos no fueron capaces de descargar el software la primera vez por un problema de diferencia de velocidad, a Walter se le ocurrió que para solucionar ese problema ellos iban a conducir un Ferrari a 200 millas por hora debajo del avión, lo único que pude pensar acerca de eso fue que era un plan muy riesgoso, pero luego calculé las probabilidades y eran de 60% de éxito, a la final todo salió bien.

Todos fuimos a Klemmer Airfield, ahí mi mamá y yo nos dirigimos a casa, era un poco tarde cuando llegamos así que mamá me dijo que yo podía jugar videojuegos siempre y cuando primero me alistara para dormir así que eso hice y cuando terminé pude ver a Walter entrando a nuestro apartamento, mamá no pregunto como él supo donde vivíamos pero yo asumí que debió haber hackeado algún lugar para conseguir la dirección.

Ellos estaban hablando, pude oír como Walter le ofrecía a mamá un trabajo y después empezaron a hablar de mí, entonces decidí que era tiempo de salir de mi escondite, al hacerlo salude a Walter, sabía que mamá estaría sorprendida pero yo sentía esta conexión con él supongo que es porque él es un genio como yo. Walter me pregunto dos cosas, si yo pausaba mis sueños y si los retrocedía, dije sí a ambas preguntas y él dijo yo también, eso es algo más que teníamos en común. Jugamos videojuegos hasta que llegó la hora de irme a acostar, escucho como mamá le dice adiós a Walter y le agradece una vez más por todo. Hoy sentí que no estoy solo en el mundo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí verdaderamente feliz de ser lo que soy, un genio.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Espero haber sido capaz de captar la esencia de Ralph. Disfruté mucho escribiendo esto, pero que ustedes lo disfruten también. Gracias por leer mi historia y gracias por darme la oportunidad de entretenerlos por un momento**


End file.
